Indy's Bad Day
by Little Indigo
Summary: A new fortune shop opens in town and the Otakus are dying to see it! Indy purchases a brooch, but it's powers are unknown! Then, great misforune happens to Indy! Can this all be just a coincidence? Read and Review!!
1. The Brooch

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me! I own Adrian, Indigo, Subaru, and this story plot! Jenashu, Lily, Ryn and Tera belong to their respective owners! I AM NOT WORTHY!!! Bit Clout belongs in Zoids, which in coincidence, I also don't own! I also don't own Final Fantasy, either…

****

Indy's Bad Day

******

"Indy-chan!! Wait up!!" Ryn panted and tried to catch her breath as Indy stopped dead in her tracks. Lily was also running to catch up.

"Hmm? What is it?" Indy looked puzzled at the two.

"EEEEE!! Didn't you hear?! A new fortune shop just opened at the mall!! Maybe we all can get some good luck love charms or something!! It looked soooo cool in the advertisement!! Jen's meeting us there! C'mon!!" Lily and Ryn grabbed her arms and dragged her to the mall.

"YAY!! You guys are just in time!! They **just** opened the shop!!" Jen waved at the trio and went inside, with the three following in right after.

Once inside, the girls stared wide-eyed at all the items the shop had for sale.

"Oooh! Lookie, they have a charm for doing well on midterms!!" Ryn looked at the nearest shelf.

"Hey, look here! They do have them!! Lucky Love Charms!! Guaranteed to make the man you love fall in love with you!" Lily read the back of a box, blushing.

"Waiii!! They have a 'Make Your Own Potions' kit! Maybe now I can make a truth potion on Tai to find out what REALLY happened to my 'Yuujyo' file!!" Jen thought out loud.

Indy looked unimpressed at a shelf located way in the back of the shop. _Oi… maybe if I slip out the back I can get a pretzel and come back before anybody knows I'm gone…Hey…waitaminnit… Hello! What do we have HERE?! _ Indy's eyes widened at a beautiful hand-carved, opal brooch in the shape of a dragon sitting on a red satin cushion inside a glass display case.

"You like it?" a creaky voice asked from behind her. Indy jumped with fright and turned around to see young man dressed in a cloak.

"ACK!! Wha-wha-who are you? Can't you at least tap someone on the shoulder before you do that?" Indy took a minute to calm down. The young man laughed.

"Hahahaha… My name's Subaru, my grandmother owns this shop. I'm sorry I frightened you, but you looked quite interested in that brooch over there." He pointed to the brooch in the display case.

"Y-yeah. My name's Indy. Nice to meet you. Anyhow, what's the story with it? I mean, what's so special about it that it has to have a display case all its own?" Indy nodded.

"Because…It's got a dark and mysterious power locked within it…and whoever-or whatever- even touches the brooch will have something horrible happen to them!" Subaru said in an eerie voice.

"What's so dark and mysterious about it?" Jen asked while walking towards the two.

"Indy! There you are! We were looking around the whole shop for you!!" Ryn scolded.

"Oh please, her 'cute guy-radar' probably went off so she just snuck back here to find him!" Lily pointed at Subaru. Indy blushed.

"Did not! I was just browsing for something interesting!" Indy shot back.

"Riiiigghhtt…" Lily replied slyly. Subaru watched both girls argue and then cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know exactly what this power is, but I'll be sure to ask my grandmother tonight. She hasn't taught me about everything in the store yet." Subaru blushed.

"Well, there's no need for that! I'll take it!" Indy said happily. Jen frowned.

"Indy! You don't even know what it does!! It might be CURSED or something!!" Jen, Lily and Ryn shouted at the same time. Subaru unlocked the display case and took out the brooch.

"I don't know what it does either, but I'll take a chance." Indy laughed. "Besides, what that little thing going to do? Poke my eyes out? Here." Indy paid Subaru the money and placed the brooch into her backpack. "You guys worry too much!"

"If for any reason, you are dissatisfied, you can return it for a full refund!" Subaru shouted after them as they left.

*****

"I'm home!!" Indy closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Motimiya was cleaning the dishes.

"Welcome back. How was school?" she asked.

"Great! I went to the mall and got this awesome brooch! I can't wait to wear it to school tomorrow!!" Indy skipped happily down the hall and into her room.

*****

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU FOOL! DID I NOT TEACH YOU ANY BETTER?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE SOLD THE DRAGON BROOCH OF MISFORTUNE?! WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO THAT GIRL YOU SOLD IT TO?!?!" Subaru's grandmother screamed and whacked at her foolish grandson.

"I'm sorry, grandma, I don't know why I sold it. I thought it would make you happy!" Subaru covered his head from his grandmother's painful blows.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. Let's just hope that the brooch won't activate and place great misfortune upon the girl… Or else, she's doomed…" Subaru's grandmother sighed. "What a stupid grandson you are…"

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Well? How do you like it so far? What's going to happen to Indy? What's is this dark and mysterious power? Find out in the next chapter! Please Read and Review!!


	2. Sudden Misfortune

Disclaimer: You want a disclaimer? Well, too bad! Read the one on the first chapter! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Somethings that don't belong to me will be informed to you with an author's note!!

This chappy is dedicated to Lily-sama, who bit me in the leg to get me going on chappy two! She inspired me so… ::points to missing chunk of flesh on her leg:: Aren't I lucky to have her as a friend? 

*****

"INDY! WAKE UP!!! IT'S TIME TO GO! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" Davis jumped onto Indy's bed with a megaphone and screamed as loud as he could.

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!!" Indy shot up and kicked Davis into the closet. "Don't do that!!"

"Indy, we're gonna be late! Get up already! It's almost 8:00!!" Davis pulled a hanger from his goggles and pointed to the clock. Indy rubbed her eyes groggily and looked up at her alarm clock. 

****

7:45 AM ALM:off SNZ:on (A/N: ALM=Alarm SNZ=Snooze happy? Good.)

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!!!" Indy dashed out of her closet and ran to the bathroom. She stripped down and jumped into the shower, turning it on along the way.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!! IT'S SO FUCKING COLD!!" Indy shivered and looked for the soap dish. "EMPTY!! ARGH! TODAY'S JUST NOT MY DAY!!" Indy grabbed a loofa and began rubbing her skin raw. Drying herself off, she began brushing her teeth while digging through her closet for something to wear. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Davis, still sitting in Indy's room, was laughing his butt off.

"Hahahaha! You forgot what day it is!! Wednesday! Too bad! You don't have anything to wear! It's all in the wash!" Davis laughed and skipped out of the room. 

"Wednesday…? AUGH! LAUNDRY DAY!!" Indy slapped her forehead. 

On Tuesday night, Mrs. Motimiya gathers all the laundry from all the rooms and washes it the next morning. All clothing in the closets are subjected to this treatment, no matter what condition they're in. Clothes being worn the next morning must be stacked on the desk or next to the bed. Poor Indy, she forgot.

Indy ran into the laundry room and searched frantically for something to wear. Tired, she grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on. The shirt was Jun's volleyball jersey and the jeans were Davis's. Both were too big on her. 

"Oh, God, this reeks!" Indy said, smelling the jersey. She looked in the linen closet for something that would freshen her up, but all she found was a car freshener. Sighing, she wore it around her neck and went to pack up her stuff. She stopped by in her room and put on the brooch she bought yesterday. It glistened in the light, and Indy smiled.

Indy looked at the clock. **7:57 am** _Aw crap…_ Indy stuffed everything into her bookbag and hopped onto a chair at the breakfast table, stuffing her mouth with toast.

Meanwhile, Jun was standing on the scale, gloating.

"Yay! I'm so happy! My weight-loss tea is working!! Not only does it burn fat, it cleans out the system too!!" Jun said laughing hysterically. Jun grabbed a thermos of her tea and put it into her lunch on the counter, located next to Davis' and Indy's. Indy rolled her eyes, and reached for the orange juice. Her hand faltered, hit the chair next to her, and the juice spilled all over the contents of her backpack. 

"DAMN IT!!" Indy looked at the contents of her bag, then at the clock. **7:58 am** _CRAP! TWO MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL! _Indy had not options left but to hope that her backpack'd dry along the way. Indy grabbed a lunch from the kitchen table and ran out the door. 

Running all the way, and not looking where she was going, Indy tripped on a crack in the pavement, and landed into a puddle. _Why me?!_ She got up, and continued running. Indy looked at her wristwatch **7:59**, then looked up. She was nearly there! She ran into the front doors and up the steps, jumped over the 'WET FLOOR' sign and turned the corner to see her teacher closing the door. 

"OH NOOOOO!!!" Indy screamed and pounded the door. Her teacher refused to open it.

"You know the consequences of being late for class, Miss Yushini. So you must stand outside in the hall until your next class." Mr. Tohara chuckled and proceeded with today's lesson.

*****

"GOD, I HATE HIM!! He's so mean!!" Indy growled, slammed her locker shut and walked off to the cafeteria.

"Look on the bright side, Indy. At least it's time for lunch!" Ryn piped up.

"Yeah, and with all the bad luck happening to you today, you're lucky you even brought one!" Lily laughed. Indy glared. 

"It's not funny! Besides, this stuff happens all the time! I'm just lucky enough that this day's gonna be over with tomorrow!" Indy sighed and sat down at the table. "Gawd, I'm so thirsty…" Indy looked in her lunch and took out a thermos. She unscrewed the cap and continued drinking all of its contents.

"Gee, Indy, shouldn't you slow down a bit?" Ryn looked worried.

"Yeah, you might choke or something." Lily agreed, taking a bite out of her okonomiyaki. (A/N: HUGE Ranma ½ reference here! Okonomiyaki is Japanese Pizza, if you haven't watched the Ranma ½ series!)

"Yeah, you're right. I should slow down." Indy sighed and reached into her lunch. She pulled out a container and opened it up. "Hey, this isn't mine! I don't eat salad for lunch!" She looked a the name written onto the bag. 

****

JUN~@

Indy thought for a minute and looked into her thermos. _Empty…_Suddenly, she grabbed her stomach and ran into the bathroom.

"INDY?! What's wrong?!" Ryn and Lily chased after her and knocked on her stall.

"I don't feel too good…" Indy croaked.

*****

"Hahahaha! Geeze, Indy, you must be REALLY having a bad day!" Tera laughed. Indy's face was green.

"You have **no** idea…" Indy sighed.

"Poor, Indy, today's just not your day…" Ryn patted her on the back. Adrian glared. "ADRIAN! I'M A GIRL! I DON'T _GO_ THAT WAY!" Adrian looked at Indy.

"HEY! I have an idea that'll cheer you up!" Adrian suggested.

"Yeah? What?" Indy asked.

"Why don't you go out on a date with me?! It'll take your mind off of things, and I don't have anything else to do!" Adrian grinned. Jen glared.

"Don't you have practice with the band?" Jen asked.

"Nope. It got cancelled. Matt turned into 'Scarletlocks' again, so he canceled it." Adrian shrugged. (A/N: To get more info on this, read Jenashu's story: My Boyfriend's Boxers! Oh, and the nickname also doesn't belong to me!) Indy hopped off the low wall.

"Adrian, that's a good idea. But, I'll only go out with you if you beat me in 'Old Maid'. But mind you, I haven't been beaten yet…" Indy turned green again.

"ALL RIGHT!!" Adrian gave a victory sign and pulled out a deck of cards from his guitar case.

After 15 minutes of playing…

"YES! Indy needs only one more card, and she's got it in the bag!" Jen cheered. 

"Ugh, I don't feel good again…" Indy covered her mouth and pulled one of the two cards left in Adrian's hand. "CRAP! I GOT THE OLD MAID!"

*****

Doom doom doom…. CLIFFHANGER!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!! Where's Adrian going to take Indy? What's going on here? What's with the sudden misfortune? I'll write more next time! Until then! Read and Review!!


End file.
